Duckmas Party 2015
The Duckmas party is a party on Club Ducky. It snowed on Club Ducky Island, and the aurora from the Halloween Party 2015 returned. Some places had the snow shoved. Trivia *It was meant to have only a few decorations, but Superalvi100 wanted the party to be funner since it snowed (it rarely ever snows in Club Ducky, and that only happens in December) and got more inspirated. Because of that, he even felt a bit sad when removing the decorations, and it is his favorite party. *The Ducky Plaza was the first decoration made. It was made around Halloween 2015. *The Mine was originally supposed to have another decoration, but Shockwave Flash crashed and it was never saved. The Cold Cave would have been decorated too. *There was a human toy at the Plaza, so humans may exist in the Club Ducky universe. *It didn't snow at the Moose Region and there was no aurora. *This ended up being the only Duckmas party, as in 2016, Superalvi100 didn't have access to his account, in 2017 and 2018, the game had been shut down temporarily, and in 2019, no Duckmas Party was made due to general disinterest. **However, it's possible there will be a Duckmas party in 2020. Decorations *The Jail's Yard had snow in the roof of both jails and the corners had snow, and the shovel that was used to move the snow to there coud be seen. *The Stuff Store was decorated with red and green holiday lights and a giant candy cane at the Changing Rooms. Oddly, there was also a map, despite it not having any relation to holidays and not being part of the normal decor of the room. *The Ducky Plaza kept some grass, but most of the room was covered in snow. The snuffle in the sign wore reindeer horns and a reindeer nose, while the duckle wore a santa beard and was colored green, to match the christmas colors with the snuffle. the knife and fork at the Ducky Diner were replaced with a cookie, and the "Ducky Diner" sign spelled "Bakery" instead. A garland could be seen at the exterior of the Pet Shop. There were also a sign saying "Merry Duckmas" and a gift and a toy at the left. The Pet Shop roof looked like a Santa Hat because of the snow around the bottom and at the top. *The Ducky Town had decorations all around the room. The "Stuff" sign was colored green. There were 2 santa heads at the Stuff Store and the Ducky Dance sign was replaced with a "Festive Disco!" screen with the Boiler Base tree at the top. The Coffee Center didn't have a significant exterior change, just the lights and the snow at the top. *The Mine Shack had two light poles, other than snow at the shack. *The walls at the Mine were painted red. The duckle clock was red, with a green beak and blue bottom. *The Ducky Dance was decorated with santa hats at the speakers. There were red and green lines at the left and right walls, a star at the top and a christmas tree at the stage. *The Boiler Base was decorated with a giant christmas tree. As mentioned before, the tree could also be seen at the Ducky Town. *The Coffee Shop and its second floor had some recolors, but no actual decoration. *The Pond was decorated with two candy cane poles, that had holiday lights who changed color. The lake was transformed into an ice rink, so someone wrote "Frozen Lake" at the snow. *The Pet Shop had a garland at the window. The door was mistakenly colored purple, since it was reused from Halloween. *The Icy Fields had a snowman. The Askhouse was painted red and green, with small lights. *The Ducky Diner turned into a bakery. At the left, there was an oven. At the right, a giant list and some pies. At the middle wall, there were eggs, a big chocolate bar and cookie dough. *The rock at the Wall Room which secretly leads to the Cold Cave became a big ornament. *The Dojo Yard had a sign that said "Duckmas is Wise", problably not made by Dot because she has no arms. two snuffles were put at the exterior and a rock path was next to the Dojo entrance. Rooms Duckmas Party Yard.png|Jail's Yard Stuff Store Duckmas Party 2015.png|Stuff Store Duckmas Party Plaza.png|Ducky Plaza Duckmas Party Town.png|Ducky Town Duckmas Party Eco.png|Eco Duckmas Party Beach.png|Ducky Beach Duckmas Party Shack.png|Mine Shack Duckmas Party Mine.png|Mine Duckmas Party Dance.png|Ducky Dance Duckmas Party Boiler.png|Boiler Room Duckmas Party Coffee.png|Coffee Shop Duckmas Party HQ.png|Super Duckle's HQ Duckmas Party Pond.png|Pond Duckmas Party PetShop.png|Pet Shop Duckmas Party Fields.png|Icy Fields Duckmas Party Diner.png|Ducky Diner Duckmas Party Wall.png|Wall Room Duckmas Party Askhouse.png|Askhouse Duckmas Party Dojo.png|Dojo Yard Duckmas Party Rooftop.png|Rooftop Category:Parties Category:2015